<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Wasn't Supposed To Be A Meet-Cute by grabthefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733857">This Wasn't Supposed To Be A Meet-Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabthefish/pseuds/grabthefish'>grabthefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, First Time Feelings, M/M, Meet-Cute, incorporation day, its just a little crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabthefish/pseuds/grabthefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick sees David and is fond almost instantly, the first of a few signs that this is about to be an atypical incorporation meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Wasn't Supposed To Be A Meet-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGlitter/gifts">WaywardGlitter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick sees David and is fond almost instantly, the first of a few signs that this is about to be an atypical incorporation meeting.</p><p>Here before him sits the perfect blend of masculine and feminine, all wrapped up in a designer sweater, melodramatic and slightly unsure of his business plan. But as unclear on the concept as he may be, David Rose is not unclear on himself, all monotone colors and chic stubble and just completely tilting Patrick’s world on its axis. David is fucking <em>adorable; </em>the way he moves, the faces he makes, it’s all fucking <em>adorable</em>, and Patrick doesn’t know if he’s ever thought that about a man before but he doesn’t care because it’s true, so true.</p><p>He doesn’t even remotely know what to do with himself when David proves he’s equipped with wit, volleying back and forth with him.</p><p>It’s just so… right. In a way it’s never been before.</p><p>Listening to himself speak, he is certain that he’s flirting, that they both might be flirting, even if only accidentally. Or accidentally-on-purpose. But maybe that’s just hope. Maybe that’s just Patrick, flirting and projecting, hoping this gorgeous yet flustered creature likes him enough to return the interest.</p><p>Cause… he teases David, and David gives it back.</p><p>David <em>gives it back. </em>The lilt of his words and twist of his lips and he’s giving it <em>back</em> and the slowly building pitter inside of Patrick’s chest turns into a pitter-<em>patter</em>, and he honestly doesn’t think he’s ever felt that before, doesn’t know what this <em>thing</em> is bubbling away inside his chest because it’s all so… new. So unexpected. So <em>much</em>.</p><p>But it feels good. It feels <em>good</em> to banter with David, to smile at him, to see the way he catches him off guard, paired with a gentle insult and a business card. It feels good to see the way David reacts to him, the way it’s clear Patrick’s responses have affected him and</p><p>oh</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>He’s got it bad.</p><p>Less than ten minutes with this man and he’s no longer questioning his sexuality but sure he’s gay as can be, brain whirring as things finally click into place. He is <em>not</em> straight, not even a little bit. There’s this zingy warm feeling racing right through him, just suffusing his entire being, and he’s finally catching on that this is what attraction is supposed to feel like, this insane need to smile and this radiant glow he can feel emanating off him. The fluttering feeling inside, like he’s swallowed a thousand live butterflies. The look of fondness he knows is obvious in his eyes when David leaves the room.</p><p>Pretty much the whole time, really.</p><p>He can’t even say it’s something he’d hide if he could.</p><p>After all, Patrick is smitten in a way that redefines the word.</p><p>And while he is nervous, he’s also excited to explore what that means for his world.</p><p>He needs a slice of David Rose in his life, unaware of it before meeting the man and more certain of it than anything in his life since. He knows this. But that’s about all he knows, clueless as to how to go about achieving it and not-quite desperately hoping David finds a reason to call him, mentally crossing his fingers that he will.</p><p>It’s up to fate until he gathers the courage, he feels. And while he’s usually enough of a go-getter that fate doesn’t get much of a chance to intervene, this time, he thinks he might let it.</p><p>So Patrick chuckles at Ray’s ridiculous instructions to his posing clients instead of overthinking all this brand new inside, entirely unaware that fate is already doing him a solid, Stevie Budd stumbling across the very pungent answer to his silent prayer under a well-used motel bed half-way across town.</p><p>Hours later, a grin breaks across his face when he finds out.</p><p>“Hi, David. It’s Patrick.”</p><p>And it kind of is, a new version of his old self awakening with every stoned voicemail David leaves.</p><p>“I, um. Was just calling to run my business plan uh, by you in a little more detail...”</p><p>Good thing he's ready for an emotional adventure.</p><p>Turns out that David leaves a lot.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for Glitter, for always encouraging me to write things, even and especially when they scare me.</p><p>(This is also my first foray into SC fic, so please be gentle. Much thanks &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>